


Nothing a Little Glue Can't Fix

by Waywocket



Category: Steam Powered Giraffe
Genre: Cute, Family, Fire trucks, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-04
Updated: 2020-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:42:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25071817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywocket/pseuds/Waywocket
Summary: Zer0 is looking down. Rabbit and The Spine quickly help their brother feel better.
Comments: 11
Kudos: 20





	Nothing a Little Glue Can't Fix

**Author's Note:**

> Things are hard. So I want to make the world a little softer. Please enjoy this fluffy piece and may it make your day a little brighter! <3

Humming the tune to Over the Moon, Rabbit made her way down the hall to the kitchen to see if anyone had bought more moon pies. She nearly missed Zer0 when she walked by his room. If he hadn’t sniffled, she would have missed him entirely. Looking in, she saw him sitting hunched over on the floor with his back to the door.

That certainly wasn’t right! Zer0 was always happy, even when he didn’t know why he was. Turning on her heels, she hurried down the hall, she knew what to do!

The Spine sat in one of the studies in a reinforced chair, carefully, practicing his autograph. Sure he’d had more than a few years practice, but he could always do better. Hearing Rabbit scramble into the room he dropped his pen and grumbled when it rolled onto the floor. Looking up at his sister he raised a brow. “Yes, Rabbit?”

“Spine! Something’s wrong with Zer0!” Rabbit leaned over the desk, crumbling the paper under her palms.

“Did he get his hand stuck in the cookie jar again? He knows he can’t have cookies.”

“I-I-I don’t th-th-think so!”

The Spine slumped a shoulder and leaned back a bit in the chair. “Okay? Then, what do you know about, Zer0?”

Rabbit stopped a second as she thought about it. “He likes warm hugs, but we’re robots, are-aren't they always warm?” She giggled while her brother rolled his eyes. “He loves to play with your red fire truck! And he’s Bebop’s favourite.” She pouted at that and started to count on her fingers.

“That he’s really good with turtles. Oh-oh, and he has military-grade weapons, seriously why do we still have those? And a child-like imagination. And he really likes cookies, even when Annie tells him no. Though there was that time he pra-pranked your cookies, that was weird. It’s not like scorpions can-can hurt us.”

There was a short pause, and The Spine thought he had a chance to bring the conversation back around, but before he could open his mouth she gasped and started in again. He groaned.

“Zer0 had his own TV show! Oh man, that was cool. Seriously Spine, why can’t we have a tv show? That would be so fun! We could have ca-cameras all over the manor, and they could see how cool we are! Well, at least me and Zer0,” she teased with a smirk.

“Where was I? Oh yeah! That he has a pet ankylosaurus somewhere in the manor. Where does he keep it anyway? I’ve only seen it once, and he wouldn’t even let me pet it!”

While she kept going, The Spine pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his optics tightly. “Rabbit!” 

“And ice cream! Like when-”

“RABBIT!”

Said robot nearly jumped out of her chassis when he yelled. She made a face and crossed her arms over her chest. “Co-come on! I was just getting to the part about chocolate ice cream.”

He looked at her utterly unamused, was she being serious? “You said that there was something wrong with Zer0.” He waited as she nodded her head, but said nothing.

“Why?”

Oh! Cuz-cuz he’s sitting alone in his room look-looking all sad and stuffs.” She finally supplied and waved her hands at her side.

That at least got The Spine’s attention, and he sat up straight again. “Ah, okay. And you didn’t check on him?”

Rabbit shook her head hard enough that The Spine worried it might snap off. “Nu-uh! I figured you’d know-know what to do, so I came to find you.”

He wasn’t sure if he should be annoyed or flattered. Well,” standing up he adjusted his clothes before picking up the pen and putting it back in the desk, “let’s go check on Zer0.”

It wasn’t a long walk to Zer0’s room, but the bot hadn’t moved from his spot on the floor with his shoulders hunched forward and looking utterly forlorn.

That was more than a little concerning. Leaning into the room a little Spine knocked on the door frame. “Hey, Zer0. How are you doing in here?” He asked quietly, not wanting to startle him and make whatever was going on worse.

Zer0 looked up at the voice and turned to face the other two robots, he had oil stains on his faceplate.

Now they were both worried and rushed to his side.

“Hey now, champ, what’s wrong?” Pulling out his pocket square he offered it to the younger bot to clean his face.

While Zero scrubbed his face, Rabbit saw it first. “Oh, no.”

Sitting in front of them was his beloved yellow fire truck. In pieces. A wheel had fallen off and the ladder had snapped.

“I was making my truck fly, so so it could save the day! It was so cool! We were flying over the ocean, and we were gonna stop the fire at the castle in the sky!” He explained with a whine. Picking up the main part of the truck to show them more oil beaded in the corner of his eyes.  
“I dropped it.”

Rabbit leaned closer and gently patted his back with a soft smile. “H-h-hey, it’s okay. I b-bet we can fix it, right Spine?” She looked to the silver robot for support.

He took up the broken pieces and looked them over carefully. They were pretty clean breaks at least. “I think we just need some glue, buckaroo. Come on. I think we have some in a closet down the hall. Let’s go.” Pulling himself to his feet he offered a hand to Zer0.

Still upset Zer0 sniffled and cleaned his face again before hugging the truck tight against his chest. “Do you really think you can fix it, The Spine?” He finally asked as he stood up with Rabbit.

“Sure I do! Just you watch.” Guiding the two of them out he paced to a small hall closet and opened the door. When an avalanche of things fell out he yelled in surprise. “What the Hell?”

Digging through the pile the three of them tried to find the glue.

“Hey! I wo-wondered where this went,” chirped Rabbit while she held up her old headpiece. Giggling she put it on over her wig.

The Spine raised a brow and was about to ask how she lost the top of her head but, was distracted when he found his wig. “Wha-?” Looking it over it was far to mangled and tangled to wear and he sighed. Oh well. He tossed it over his shoulder and got back to digging.

“Hey!” Cheered Zer0 as he started to pull something out from the closet. “I wondered where this went!” The other two looked on in awe as he pulled out his old boat. “I thought I gave this to Hatchy to go goldfishing. How’d it get in here?”

“N-no really, how’d it get in the closet?” Rabbit stuck her head inside and looked around. “Weird. Oh hey! I found the glue.” Grabbing the tube of glue she grinned at the two of them and held it up.

“Good job, Rabbit.” The Spine held a hand out for the glue. They didn’t need another incident today. 

Once she handed it over he turned to leave. “Come on, let’s go to the study and put this fire truck back together!”

“But, but, The Spine! We gotta clean up this mess! It’s all over the hall. You can’t even see the other side.”

Just then they heard GG yell from the other end of the hall. “Hey! Who opened my closet! I put a note on there and everything!”

The trio looked at the door and saw a note scribbled in green crayon was crude drawings of people with Xs over them. How were they supposed to know what that meant? Looking at each other the tree of them quickly ran down the hall before they got caught.

Rushing into the room without getting caught Rabbit and Zer0 cheered. “Alright! We made it guys!”

The Spine sat back down at the desk to sit down the broken pieces and glue before extending a hand to Zer0. He looked briefly confused when he put his hand in his. “Wha? No, Zer0, the fire truck.”

”Oh, right!” Laughed Zer0 as he handed it over. “That makes more sense. Why would you wanna hold my hand?”

Rolling his eyes The Spine got to work on the fire truck. Very gently, he put just enough glue on to keep the pieces on without being seen. He ignored how Zer0 put his head on the desk to watch.

Once it was done, he held it up to show Zer0. “There we are! Now we just gotta let the glue dry for a couple hours to overnight and it’ll be ready for ya to play with, Zer0.”

When The Spine held up his fire truck he grinned widely, but his face quickly fell when he explained it might not be until tomorrow that he could play with it again.

Rabbit leaned over a little and looked at his face. “Wh-what’s wrong, Zer0? The Spine fixed up yer truck!”

Giving Rabbit a forlorn look he sighed. “Yeah, but, but I still have to save the castle in the sky!” He explained and waved his hands in the air.”

Sitting the drying toy down The Spine sighed. “You can play again after a while Zer0, it’s alright.”

“But The Spine! What if there isn’t a castle left to save later?” He explained and clapped his hands in front of his chest. “What if it’s all burnt and gone? Who else can save the sky castle?”

The Spine sighed and drummed his fingers on the desk a moment. Even The Spine knew how to share. “You can use mine, Zer0.”

Zer0’s face lit up.“Really, The Spine? I can play with your fire truck?” Bouncing, he looked like he might vibrate through the floor.

Seeing how excited he was, The Spine winced. But he couldn’t say no, even if he was worried about his own fire truck. “Yeah, But only for a little while. It’s still my fire truck. I’m just letting you borrow it.”

With a loud squeal of delight, Zer0 ran off and ran to The Spine’s room to get his prized red fire truck. He still had a sky castle to save!

~~

The next morning The Spine stopped by Zer0’s room to drop off the fixed fire truck. He laughed a little when he saw Zer0 was still playing with his red one, scooting around the floor. “Morning, Zer0! Your fire truck’s good to go. Ready to trade back?”

Quickly turning around Zer0 fumbled with the red truck and panicked to catch it. He looked up at The Spine and beamed. “Yeah! Hey, now that they’re both good, do you wanna play? I was gonna build a fire station! We can make one for both of them.”

It took only a moment of thought before he shrugged and moved to sit down next to Zer0. “Sure, why not. Sounds like fun.” Trading trucks he helped Zer0 dump out a crate of building blocks.

While Zer0 tried to sort the blocks and think of a design, The Spine started a pillar to start a base. “If we’re going to make a firehouse it has to be big enough.”

“Yeah huh! And it needs to be red and yellow, cuz that’s what colour our fire trucks are!” He held his up to show it off, knocking over a pillar The Spine had built. “Oops.”

“Be careful, Zer0! Otherwise, we’re never gonna build it.” He tried to gather up the pieces to start rebuilding.

“Sorry, The Spine. You know I get when I’m excited.” Smiling sheepishly he carefully put his truck down.

The Spine sighed and shook his head. Yes, he knew how Zer0 got. Smiling, he started to build the front. “There’s a lot of blocks. How about you use the yellows ones and I’ll use the red ones. That way we know whose side is whose?”

“Yeah! Okay!” Reaching over to sort the blocks, he knocked over the rest of The Spine’s building. Sitting back he put his hands in his lap and ducked his head.

Watching his brother, he shook his head. “It’s alright. Let’s build the best fire station.” He started sorting blocks and the two of them got to work on the best fire station the manor had ever seen.


End file.
